


Sunflower

by magicalsalamander



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Best Friends, Blindness, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Hybrids, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Knotting, Kpop fanfic, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Medical Conditions, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Smut, Tattoo Artist Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Tattoo Artist Min Yoongi | Suga, Tattoos, Thriller, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bts fanfic, bts imagines, bts scenarios, dragon - Freeform, kpop, kpop imagines - Freeform, kpop scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalsalamander/pseuds/magicalsalamander
Summary: A sunflower bud sat under an oak tree, always growing in the shade. When the pole that supported the flower fell over, a dragon dug around the flower careful of the roots. He brought her out to the sun and became her support. He was going to protect his flower, his sunflower.Hoseok, your childhood best friend, grew up to become a tattoo artists. However, you, you've always felt you've lived in the Dragon's shadow. You try to find your own, but what happens when your dreams weren't what you've always expected them to be?





	Sunflower

Splinters stuck up from the uneven surface as my fingers dipped into the warped wood. The leaves rustled with a low howl of the wind. Wisp of my hair tickled my face like spider webs. The insistent tangles tickled my nose with no mercy. I huffed, arched dramatically and sneezed with all my might with my legs extended out animatedly. The soft rustle of my cane hitting the lush grass was the only warning of my mistake. My hands scrapped over the splintering surface, a textural reminder of how good my perception was without it. My unfocused eyes flipping back and forth, “Oh no, oh no, no, no, no.” I tapped around the bench, it responded back with hollow reverbs.

I was fortunate that home was just a walk across the street from this park. It became a ritual to sit on this old bench tucked away under a tree. The park was always empty, with the exception of the occasional jogger and elderly couple feeding the birds. I could sit there all-day basking in the breeze and the filtered sunlight that wasn’t enough to warm my skin. However, my favorite part was just listening to the quiet.

I didn’t mind being alone. I learned how to play and do things on my own from a young age. It wasn’t a choice, but a lifestyle I had to adapt towards.

From the start, I haven’t made a single friend since starting school. School was a mix between humans and hybrids. It was one of the first to change over to the new laws; making segregation of hybrid species and humans a thing of the past. I was human through and through. Even with the ending of the special apartheid, I came to understand why not even my own kind wanted to approach me. I came to terms early on that most people didn’t and wouldn’t know how to deal with me as my mother put it gently. I was a variable that wasn’t as predictable as a domestic cat hybrid or an able-bodied child. I was the same…but different. It just how it was. They treated me like I was fragile, a delicate flower, just because I couldn’t see, so on the weekends like this I would be alone.

In last resolution, I kneeled onto the moist grass. The knees of my worn jeans soaking up moisture like a sponge and dying the area of impact green. The fresh blades of the grass were sharp against my frantic hands. I wasn’t clumsy per say, but I found it a bother to fold up my walking stick when no one else was around.

The sound of the rustling leaves and my hands running over the grass muffled out the cautious approaching footsteps. They picked up the white cane, inspecting the new gadget, sniffing it a few times before deeming it safe. They kneeled next to me, “Are you looking for this?”

I nearly jumped out my skin, falling to my side with a huff and pathetic yelp. I searched for the source of the voice, out stretching my hand towards the nearest stable point. My hands grazed the person’s hand holding my cane, instantly clutching onto them. My first reaction was they were warm, very warm. “Are you alright? You’re very warm.”

The boy smiled, “I think I should be asking you that.” He helped me sit back up and onto the bench, my hand clutching his forearm. I nodded letting him know I’m alright as I fiddled with my cane, feeling secure with it in my hands again.

He looked around at the massive oak that stood at the edge of the playground. “Why are you sitting here alone?”

I gathered the cane compacting it, “I can’t walk around alone on a playground. Not after running into things or being hit too many times.” I pointed to the bruises on my arms, or at least the last place I remembered where they were.

He looked over the tiny girl, her eyes were open, but they didn’t focus on anything particularly.

He waved his hand in front of my face. I snatched his hand, “I can’t see, but I can feel you there.”

He blushed pulling his hand back whispering out, “I’m sorry.” I laughed, even though I couldn’t see it I could feel the change in his tone. I’ve become something like a human fly swatter, since he wasn’t the first to do that trick.

To redeem himself he asked, “Do you want to play with me and my friends?”

My smile died down and I licked my lips fiddling with my cane, “No, don’t worry. I’m fine here.”

His lips pouted deep enough to expose his dimples, “Join us. We need another team member to make it even and I won’t let you go.” I gasped when I felt his hot hands on mine, “I’m Hoseok, by the way. What’s your name?”

Whether I was on board or not, he helped me stand up, lacing his hand in mine with a yank upwards. The sudden gust of him pulling me up mixed my name within a yelp. His hearing picked it up within the muttering smiling brightly, “It’s nice to meet you. Now come on!”

I tried reaching for my compacted cane on the bench, but Hoseok kept pulling me forward. He held my hands tight in his as he walked backwards cautiously out from under the cool shade into the warm sun; his touch felt more comforting and warmer than the sun. Absentmindedly I commented out loud, “You feel like sunshine.” He knew I couldn’t see it, but he smiled mirroring my big smile.

He introduced me to his group of friends, who ranged from different ages and different counterparts. I turned to Hoseok, “Are you a hybrid too Hoseok?”

Hoseok took my free hand and letting me comb my hand through his hair to rest at his bump near his temple. I followed the rough keratin structure, lightly grasping at what I assumed was a horn lightly pricking my finger at the tip. I put two and two together, his touch was near boiling and he had horns. “Ouch! Are you…a dragon hybrid?”

He blew out a plume of smoke in my face on accident in happiness, “You got that right!” I waved the smoke out of my face coughing from the viscous gas. He apologized swishing away the smoke, “Sorry, I got a little too excited.”

One of my new friends, Jimin, shouted out, “Alright Hobi, you’re the tagger this round…ready, set, go!” Giggles erupted from the crew and the sound of fast footsteps took off in all directions.

Again, Hoseok entangled his hands in mine, “Let’s go get them!” I was whisked away into a full-on sprint, the strong breeze stinging my eyes and my hair long flowing behind me. The quiet rustling of the trees transcending into boisterous laughter.

I didn’t know where I was going, but I knew that if I was with Hoseok, everything was going to be okay.

Since that fateful spring day, Hoseok never let go of my hand. I was now surrounded by people now, who also were infected by the young dragon’s sunshine personality. It was weekend meet ups, then every day after school, to spending almost every waking moment together. We didn’t go to the same elementary school at first, but he begged his parents to switch to mine. We didn’t share every class together, but he would make sure I found my way around. He came up with techniques and calls to teach me how to maneuver without him holding my hand. He still held it regardless. I’d often remind him that I could handle being on my own, but it seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

In high school, Hoseok stood outside my house and threw rocks at my window. I slithered out of bed tripping over clothes thrown on the floor. I pulled up the window letting the precious warm air inside escape. Hoseok whisper yelled, “Hey! Pssst! Hey! I’m down here!” I turned my gaze towards his voice rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I smiled, but instantly frowned once I came to my senses, “What are you doing Hobi? Wha—What time is it?”

He looked around the quiet neighborhood, “I’m about to do something reckless. I need you with me.”

I stifled a laugh, “You need me for moral support or to justify your actions?”

He laughed an awkward wheeze to keep his voice down. I could hear the wrinkling of his leather jacket he was still breaking in, oh boy, was he up to no good. “Both! Come down before you wake up your parents. Let’s go!”

I whipped out more sarcasm, “I wake up my parents? Who said I’m going with you Hobi?”

He bit his lip looking up towards the window, “You don’t have it in you to let me go alone?” I rolled my eyes, even being blind the symbolism was the same.

I switched out of my sleepwear out for skinny jeans and a hoodie that was on the floor. I crept down the stairs and out the front door, sneaking my set of house keys into my pocket. Hoseok ran up to me as soon as I closed the door behind me as softly as possible. “Where are we going Hobi?” He smoothed down my wild bed hair then up fixing my messy bun for me. As a byproduct of our friendship, it was only natural that he became a master at the bun. I thanked him but tried the question again, but he left me unanswered excitedly taking me to his car. 

He was fidgeting in the driver’s seat, his keys missing the ignition out of excitement, he sighed dropping his keys to his lap, “I’m getting a tattoo.”

My eye brows shot up to my hairline, “Are you serious Hobi?”

His brown eyes shimmered an undertone of green and cooper under the street light shining in the moon roof of his car. His tail whipped in excitement turning the car into a disco of champagne green reflecting off his scales. Warm steam seeped through his teeth, “I’ve never been more sure about anything!”

He was serious? He was being serious. “Okay. Let’s go, but I’m sleeping on the way there.” I smiled towards him finding myself a comfortable position in my seat. We’d see if he was being serious when we got to the parlor.

As soon as Hoseok opened the door, the punk music nearly blew my ear drums out. It smelled heavily of nicotine to the point of nausea. It was the typical grungy parlor, but at some point I was starting to think he lead me into a smog factory. Hobi spoke to the receptionist and they went through all the legalities and paperwork. When it was time to move over to his artist’s bench his hand squeezed mine twice. He made sure I sat next to him where I could hold his hand or be within arms reach. The tattoo artist arrived shortly but didn’t spare many words before going to the back to prep his station. When we had our second alone that’s when he whispered to me, “I’m actually really nervous. What did I get myself into?”

I could hear the tremor behind his voice. I rubbed my thumb over his rough hand. “Hobi you can back out if you still want to, but if you really want to do this I’ll be right here.” When the artist came back he seemed to make up his mind remaining seated on the bench.

The artist placed the outline of the design on the proximal of his left forearm and let Hoseok check it in the mirror. “Yes, that’s perfect.” He sat back down on the bench and like a magnet to a metal he found my grip again. The artist gave him a warning that he was going to begin and Hoseok squeezed my hand tightly when the gun touched him.

The tattoo artist seemed to be an old man by the husky tone in his voice; all his words were chosen in leisure. To take his mind off the process Hoseok asked him about how he became a tattoo artist and the steps he took to get here. I couldn’t help but listen and smile along to their conversation the rest of the process. I could hear the genuine interest in Hobi’s voice with each question. When the conversation died down I tried asking what he was getting, but he told me it was a secret.

He squeezed my hand again, seething through his teeth when the gun ran over sensitive flesh. “It’s almost done Dragon, just a bit more.” The old man assured him.

I smoothed my freehand up and down his right forearm in my best attempts to sooth him, “You’re doing well Hobi.”

The tattoo artist jeered, “Your girlfriend is the real trooper here.”

I blushed deeply feeling the flush drip to my neck. I wanted to correct the man but Hobi seized the chance, “She’s special that’s for sure.”

His words took a physical effect over me. This sentiment was something that’s been bubbling within for a while. I didn’t have a pin in our timeline, but somewhere down the line when our fate threads intertwined, mine flushed pink for him. I wiped my perspiring hands on my jeans, he couldn’t know how he affected me. What’s wrong with me?

He finally let me in on what his tattoo was a few weeks later. We were sitting on his bed in his room. He rolled up his sleeve past his elbow. He curled all my fingers into a fist except for my pointer finger. “Trace along it and see if you can tell me what you think it is.” I traced along the thin rises of his skin, feeling the dips and following the lines of the contours. His arm was thicker than the last time I latched onto it and his skin was a bit tougher than the average person, but he was still soft. He has let me trace over his horns and tail before when I asked after curiosity got the best of me. I traced the cool, sleek scales on his tail, but he stopped me when I got to close to the base.

There wasn’t really a defined line of skinship between us, instead we always teetering on this fine line of intimate and coddling. Maybe my disability is the main excuse for the lingering touches, but I think even if I could see things would still be the same.

I always asked him for colors, even if I didn’t know what they look like I could imagine an emotion with the “color”. I asked him to describe the colors as I traced the circular pattern that forked up in many even intervals. “It’s brown in the center, but it’s yellow on the outside.” I scrunched up my brows twisting my expression in thought. Yellow…happy…brown…calm. He laughed, “Don’t think to hard you’re going to hurt yourself!”

I smacked his upper arm with a bit of a growl, “Hobi.” His laughter intensified, his rises and falls of his shoulders scribbled my finger off the pattern. “Hold still!” He held a hand over his mouth allowing me to trace the entirety of the tattoo, but he was still trembling.

He shivered slightly from the delicate touch. He watched the physical embodiment of his tattoo glide her fingers along his skin. The small seed grew up into a budding flower, with a steady stem. Her ambition always impressed him; she was never one to give up. He liked to watch her cheeks coat with a rosy blush whenever he teased her. He liked seeing her expressions twist in all colors of their own accord. She was beautiful, that was undeniable.

She was always able to make his cheeks flush, the same way he made hers.

“Is it…a flower?” He hummed in approval. She traced further questioning, “Is it…a sunflower?”

Just like the flower on his arm, her smile bloomed. “Yeah, you guessed it right.”

This time around my whole palm encased his arm attempting to feel the whole design on my skin instead of just one finger. “Why? Why did you pick a sunflower?”

I looked at him incredulously, I’ve never known him to care about flowers much less talk about them. “Because of you, you bring light to my life. You’re like a sunflower.”

I laughed obnoxiously at him, “Hobi, I think you have it all wrong. You’re the warm one, literally, you’re the sun in a human being.”

He smacked my leg jokingly, “In all seriousness, because of this…because of you, I’ve considered what I wanted to do in the future. You know, after high school? I kept thinking about it over and over. The night we went to get the tattoo, I think it just…clicked. My tattoo artist he really spoke to me. The freedom he had with his job, but the fact that he still was able to express himself the way he wanted to. I want to do that.”

My laughter died down a while ago as I listened to him intently. I could feel him awaiting approval, my opinion on his choice, or even opposition. He turned towards me with a big sigh after letting all his emotions spill. “Hobi, I’m glad you found something you want to do. That’s amazing! I may not be able to see your sketches, but I can feel the marks on the paper. The intricacy and time you put into each piece, I can feel the passion. I just know it—that this—this is what you should do.”

One second I was sitting at the edge of his bed, the next I was brought me into a rib crushing hug. A bit of a strained squeak flew out of my throat; he doesn’t realize his own strength sometimes. I slid my hands around his waist holding him tight, choking out, “You’re going to do amazing things, Hobi.”

He rumbled a purr in appreciation, everything just falls into line when it’s with her, his best friend.

Sunflower. 

In a blip of time elementary, middle school, and even college passed by. Hoseok worked full time at a tattoo polar downtown, and I tutored for the rich. I wanted to teach, but that would require more schooling. I was working to save up before I applied to a masters in teaching program.

The following summer Hoseok got his tattoo he started an internship at the same parlor he got his first tattoo at under the man who gave him his tattoo. Fast forward years later and he’s spread his own wings in the big city. He’s been working a few years at the new place and I liked this place much better; I wasn’t assaulted with cigarette smoke as soon as I walked it.

I tapped my cane on the sidewalk following my normal path to his shop. I stepped into the shop, the doorbell dinged notifying the staff inside of a new patron. The shop was busy for a Tuesday. I could pick up the sounds of at least four guns going along with the grunts of those under said machinery.

A familiar voice at the counter greeted me, “Back already to see Hoseok?”

I smiled towards the voice, “Hello Yoongi, is Hobi around?”

Yoongi flipped through his schedule book, “Oh my day? No major accidents, so I’d say it’s a good day.”

Hoseok came out the back room walking towards the lobby, “No one cares hyung.” The dry humor was met with an equally sassy comment. I stifled a laugh behind my hand.

Hoseok smoothed his hair back, grazing his long-segmented horns holding back his own laugh. He winced when he smiled, his newest piercing on his lip was still tender from earlier. He walked up to me and leading me towards his station.

I heard the faint whisper of other customers, “That dragon plays with a lamb?” Hoseok glared at the customer but refrained from commenting as he sat me down at his station.

I lifted the takeout bag with three sandwiches, “I hope you didn’t eat?”

His stomach rumbled just as I showed him the food. “You’re a life saver.”

He took the bag from me, but I stopped him before the bag was fully out of my hands. “There’s one for Yoongi too.”

He pouted side eying his manager mumbling, “You should’ve just got me another sandwich.”

I smacked his arm, “You eat enough. Are you sure you’re not an endless pit Hobi?”

He flexed his arms ostentatiously, “You wouldn’t believe the guns I have on these arms. I gotta eat to keep them in shape.”

I unwrapped my sandwich taking a good bite, “Yeah, I can really see that Hobi, so—big, mhmm.”

He smiled, then thought about it for a moment, “Hey!”

I giggled stuffing my face with my sandwich before my mouth got me into more trouble. Somewhere between his first tattoo and now, Hoseok filled his arms with more tattoos that trickled towards his chest, back and neck. He let me trace the new ones each time, except I stopped doing that after his biceps. My heart felt that was crossing that invisible line when I traced directly on the line of intimacy.

Yoongi came to take his sandwich before Hoseok could claim it, “She cares.”

I stayed until Hoseok was left to close the shop. The city at night can be a dangerous place, but I always felt safe walking next to Hobi. I’ve never seen him fight or be anything near the definition of aggressive, but the passing whispering and conversations I hear told me otherwise. They described a harden thug who perhaps was a mafia lord. The eerie green glow from his throat scaring grandmothers and the cowardly youth. A true menacing dragon. I wanted to argue that they just didn’t know the real Hoseok, but then again, I wanted to be on the big bad wolf’s side.

Hoseok drove me home to my studio apartment at the edge of downtown. He still drove the same car he did in high school, as a gift from his parents when they upgraded. I didn’t get to spend much time with him, only a few nights out of the week as of late, so we tried to make the most of it. He walked me to my door and we lingered in the hall soaking up as much time together as possible.

He grabbed my hands, “Your hands are cold.”

I stated the obvious, “You’re just really warm, so a normal temperature feels cold to you.”

He shrugged not letting go, “Maybe.”

Out of the blue Hoseok choked out, “Move in with me.” I looked up towards his face, my eyes ghosting over intervals of brightness along with every breath of his. His neck illuminated brighter with every exhale, the darkness behind my eyes becoming a little brighter at his growing anxiousness.

I exhaled heavily, “Hoseok, we’ve already been over this. I can take care of myself.”

He rubbed his forehead resting his hands on his horns pacing in a circle to dispel his stress. “I know you can take care of yourself, but…a woman living by herself is dangerous.”

I rolled my eyes, “You’re just being selfish. Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I can’t handle things on my own.”

He pleaded, “Yes I may be, but that doesn’t change the fact that there’s been a rise of crime in the area. You can’t tell me you haven’t heard of it.”

To be honest, no I hadn’t, I don’t have cable to watch the news, nor do I pay attention to the neighborhood gossip. “I promise you, I’m safe and well Hobi. Thank you for taking me home, I’ll see you soon.” I unlocked my door and slipped inside the quiet apartment. I could hear Hobi pacing outside still, but eventually his footsteps faded. I walked into my apartment holding onto the wall for stability. I sat at the edge of my bed removing my jacket, “I’m fine. I can protect myself.”

Midterms were coming up for my students, so I worked later in the evening than usual tutoring groups rather than one on one sessions. I told myself the dark circles and late nights were being kindly reimbursed by getting paid overtime. The busses stopped running this late at night, so I took a taxi home. On my way home, I voice messaged Hoseok that I was going home. Despite the argument we had last week things in our normal routine didn’t change. I plugged in my headphones to hear his response, “Okay, get home safe and message me when you get inside.”

The driver let me know he dropped me off near the entrance of my apartment building before pulling away from the curve. I unfolded my cane with a clack hitting the uneven sidewalk. I could smell the street food and the clattering of the youth trying to find their wanderlust in the night. I walked slowly towards my apartment, I wanted to listen to the sounds of life before I went into my quiet home. I stopped at a street stand to buy a late dinner before heading home.

I walked back towards the apartment taking the elevator knowing the pattern I had to walk: third floor, five doors in on the right. I felt the brail plate next to the doors before I turned my key in the right lock. The familiar clunk of the lock didn’t sound, but the door still took a bit of shoving to open. I tossed off my shoes, then bent down to neatly organize them. I let out a big exhale and on the next inhale I knew something wasn’t right. I remained squatted. The room smelled different, it didn’t smell like my “freshly baked cookies” candle, but of something muskier like locker sweat.

The hair on the back of my neck stood at attention. There was someone in the room with me.

All the air I had in my lungs left me as I was knocked down on my back. The cold, wooden floor was a secondary shock to my system. My wrist twisted, pushing it to its anatomic limits as I tried to brace myself. The man pinned my knees and shoulders down with his thighs and forearms. I could feel his hot, heavy breath on my face. He must be a mouth breathier because it was the same smell that seeped about the room. I started clawing at his biceps, digging my nails into his skin. He grunted out, “Stay still, I don’t want to hurt you!” I didn’t believe him. I kept fighting, clawing anything to push him off.

Worst of all, my first thought was, ”Why did Hoseok have to be right?”

His leg was bobbing as he sat at his station at the parlor. It was just about closing time, but he was legally obligated to stay until the end of his shift. He wasn’t a nail bitter, but she never left him on read. Yoongi patted his shoulder, “What’s wrong Hobi?”

Hot steam left his nostrils, his neck illuminating past green to white as he rubbed his neck, “She hasn’t messaged me back. It’s been an hour since she opened the last message.”

Yoongi looked over to the wall clock reading out 11:30 p.m., “Aren’t you being a bit clingy? If you’re that worried, why don’t you call her?”

His shaking leg tick stopped, and he press call over the contact. His tail swished back and forth against the metal pipes of his wheelie stool. The dial tone picked up, “Hello—!”

The automated voice was polite as usual, “The number you have dialed cannot come to—.”

He hung up abruptly and picked up his sweater off the bench, “I’m clocking out Yoongi.” Yoongi watched the distressed dragon run out the store as he rested his head on his hand at the receptionist table going to back what he did best: sleep. 

He sped through the city. He didn’t care if he was being reckless, his objective was clear. His gut was telling him something was terribly off. He parked haphazardly and ran towards her apartment. He took the steps by twos then threes at a time up the stairs when he felt he wasn’t going fast enough; like lightening he shot down the empty hallway to unit 305. Her door was closed, he rapped against it calling out to her, but when he heard murmurs and a high pitch shriek, his eyes slit.

He kicked the door until the lock gave way and the door collapsed opened. He pushed past what was once a door, finding Sunflower pinned under someone.

He carelessly let a cloud of vicious fire from his mouth as he deeply growled. Billows of smoke glowing a sickly green as it began flooding the room.

Through the standard darkness of my vision, my eyes lit up in magical arrays of bright colors. If I had names for these colors, they would be sunlight and anger. 

Hoseok. He was here.

Hoseok crept through his smog, the trail of green light bouncing against the dark. He was like an angler fish, the hypnotic color could lure anyone into the belly of the beast. Hoseok leaned his head back letting another cloud of smog escape his nostrils, then roll out his teeth as he growled. He ripped the trespasser of me like he snatched a fly out of thin air.

My hands trembled over my ears as I crawled away into a corner of the room. My ears only muffled the roars and the thrashing. Neighbors from units on the same floor, even from above and below lingered outside their units and in the hallway near mine.

When the green cleared from Hoseok’s vision, the police was already intervening, pulling Hoseok off the limp burglar. He held his hands up in surrender, “I’m her friend, this guy is the criminal. He broke into here. I found him on top of her.” He pointed to the twitching figure. The extent of the situation hit him as he stared at the assailant. He took in the strong smell of alcohol and the bottles of booze near the front door. The two officers surrounded the man dressed in all black and carried him out of the apartment.

However, his mother from a few units down rushed through the crowd. “Sugar-butt is that you? Oh! Let him go! He must’ve mistaken her unit for mine!” She pointed to her unit two doors down where an elderly man, who must be his father, stood in the doorway shaking his head. The cops looked back and forth between the bruised and passed out alcoholic and his mother. She smacked her son, “How could you be so careless, gosh, you’re just like your father!”

Hoseok searched the room looking for his Sunflower, “Where are you? It’s okay to come out!” He pulled back the curtain acting as a divider in the closet, finding a figure squeezing her eyes tightly and covering her ears amongst coats. His tail stiffened, his billows of smoke cutting off and he kneeled to her, “Are you okay?”

Once I recognized his calm voice, I pulled my hands away from my ears and wrapped it tight around Hoseok’s neck. I was physically trembling, “Hobi.” He felt the flames in his chambers extinguish hearing the tightness in my voice. He gathered me tighter in his embrace willing the world away.

He only loosened his grip when the police wanted to talk to me, but he kept an arm around my waist. “It seems that he mistook your apartment for his a few doors away and it was all an accident. Will you press charges Miss?” The officer waited for my response as I mulled it over.

I shook my head, “No, I don’t want to press charges.” The officer nodded as he filled out a paper to give to me, then pulling down the brim of his hat in salute and walked away.

Hoseok eyed an older woman with a 70’s perm that crossed her arms over her floral apron as she approached us both. Her lips were puckered in a pout, obviously angry with the noise. Hobi pulled me closer to his side, unsure of the intentions of this woman. “Yah! Who’s going to clean all this mess huh! Look at what you did to my door!” The woman turned towards the mother coddling her grown son, “Don’t you realize it’s late! Why are you letting your son run around like a loser, huh?”

Hoseok watched as the woman stood amongst the crowd flapping a wooden, dollar store fan around pointing out people to scrutinize. I whispered to Hobi, “That’s my landlord.” He nodded in understanding.

The mother of the drunkard sucked in a gasp, “You—you! Don’t you dare insult my son! This wouldn’t have happened—.” The mother mumbled over her words trying to find a reason to turn the blame on the woman. “This wouldn’t have happened if…the key didn’t work in her door! What? Are they all the same key for each door?” She fished out of her pocket her house key holding it up in the air under the bright fluorescent lighting of the hallway. She walked to the door directly across from mine and tried it in the door…and it opened.

The hallway was eerily quiet, then all eyes shifted to the landlord like dominos. Sweat beaded at her forehead as she searched around for answers. Hobi spoke up just as furious at the other tenants, “All the doors have the same key!” One second the floor was calm, then a mob was formed in an instant. The landlord took this opportunity to book it back to her unit, her wooden fan abandoned. The mob followed and banged on her door. They tried their key in door, but to their disgruntled agenda it didn’t work. This only riled on the crowd further.

Hoseok and I stood there like mannequins, “That’ll solve itself. I’ll give her a piece of my mind later. Let’s get out of here.” He figured there were enough angry housewives to take over the world in this hallway, he didn’t need to contribute.

Hoseok walking back into my apartment, but like an anvil tied to his ankle I planted my feet to the floor. “What? Where are we going?”

He spoke over his shoulder, “You’re spending the night at my house. You can’t stay here.”

I stood complacent again, “No, it’s fine Hobi. It was just a mistake.”

He turned around affectionately smoothing his hand over my arm despite his tight expression. In a sigh, “If that guy could get in, and now the whole building knows about it, who’s to say someone else won’t come in?”

I scrunched up my expression, “It would be stupid of someone to break in right after. That’s not criminal 101 Hobi.”

He scoffed running a hand through his hair, “As if your one to be the instructor on that subject. It’ll ease my mind to knowing your safe, just stay with me…at least for tonight. Besides…your door probably isn’t going to close anymore.”

I found no room for further argument, so I began packing light (taking important documents too) taking enough for just the night and something to change into work tomorrow. Hobi helped me pack taking my bag for me, then intertwined his sweaty palm into mine leading me out of the apartment past the persistent hagglers. I tugged on his sleeve, “Wait, I got take out. We can share it.”

He laughed, “Leave it, I’ll buy you something to eat.” I wanted to protest, but he was pulling me forward.

In all honesty, the takeout bag was a mangled mess, but he didn’t want her to know how her apartment looked.

His apartment wasn’t much bigger than mine. It was a single room apartment that was close to downtown. He was like a stereotypical dragon though, his treasures, sketchbooks, filling up bookshelves. We sat on the floor in front of his coffee table after eating a late dinner. He looked over noticing the distinct distance in my eyes, they didn’t have the normal glimmer of life in them. “Sunflower, are you okay?” I just let myself tip over until my head thumped onto his shoulder.

He readjusted the table, pushing it away, and himself by extending out one leg but keeping one angled. He pulled me onto his lap, his angled leg acting as back support. It was odd how naturally I contoured to him, like puzzle pieces connecting. My forehead rested at the junction of his neck and shoulder, his orange blossom scent lulling me further into his comforting spell.

I picked up my hand carelessly tracing it over the patterns on his arms, “Yeah…I’ll be okay.”

I felt the goosebumps erupt on his skin, so I questioned, “Are you okay Hobi? Did he hurt you?” My hand trailed up to find his high cheek bones and dimples. He nodded in my grip, assuring me he was okay.

He dared to utter, “You should move.” I set a finger over his lips hushing his lecture before it started.

I pulled back slightly tracing my thumb over his lower lip noticing something odd, “When did you get your lip pierced?” He nipped at my fingers, but I tapped his lip in scolding. He couldn’t help chuckling, boiling hot breath dusting over my inquisitive fingers.

She was so cute, her touch innocent, but the parting of her lips in awe was deterring his thoughts from his original intention. How could she do this to him without even trying.

I rubbed my thumb over the ring finding the metallic sensation odd against his soft flesh. “Don’t change the subject.” I retracted my hand, readjusted myself back to rest in his neck. I felt his hard pulse against my temple. It would normally be alarming if he was human, but to keep his inside from overheating, his heartbeat hard and fast. He ran a hand through my hair, “I don’t want to take away anything from you. You’re still your own person with all the freedoms and liberty that you want, but I want you to be safe.” He added on after a moment of thought, “…I mean it’s expensive living in the city. If we split the bills, we’d have more money for sandwiches and take out.”

I stifled a laugh against his neck. Why did that have to be the punchline of his argument? “I’d like more sandwiches.”

Rumbles like purring sounded in his chest, “You’d have your own set of keys that are unique.”

I bit my lip, “I don’t know, what if my neighbors not in and I need sugar? I could be able to just go in if we shared the same key.” A growl overpowered the purr in warning to cut the jokes.

I brought a finger up to trace his forearm where the sunflower was. “Hobi, do you remember what you told me when you got the sunflower?” He hummed in agreement. “I’m still so proud of you for finding what you want to do, but I…I just feel like I’m lost or falling behind like, I’m not getting anywhere, even if I have something I think I want to do, and I think space will give me that something. That something I need. It’s something I need to find…on my own.”

If it was any more possible he pulled me closer into his chest. “Nothing in life is easy. I don’t know where the world is going to take you, but I know if you keep looking past the horizon you’re never going to see what’s in front of you and who you are if you keep searching for something else. Life isn’t about finding what you need ‘out’ there, because who you are is always going to be inside you. It’s about chasing things you want to be, not who you think you are.”

For a moment all I felt was anger, and emptiness. I was angry because he was speaking from a rational place. Angry at myself for being blind to the idea that being by myself somehow made me stronger, when in fact…it made me weaker. I shut myself out and kept these poisonous, cyclic thoughts to myself. It put me in a place where I only confirmed myself. Empty because I was letting go of expectations. I was a sunflower back under the shade of that oak tree. I’ve been stuck in my own little world too long, long enough that I’ve forgotten to look at the bigger picture.

Moving in with Hoseok wouldn’t be losing any freedom, but maybe gaining some in a different sense. He always knew how to dig at my roots and keep moving me into the sunlight whenever the sun shifted.

In the silence, Hobi began to hum an addictive melody bringing me out of my thoughts. I let him get to the bridge, “Okay, Hobi. Let’s move in together.”

He tucked me in closer as he nuzzled my head in happiness and kissed my head a few times. I could feel his smile blooming as he continued to nuzzle against me. I was lucky my face was buried against him, so he couldn’t see the intense blush, but I was sure he could feel my heartbeat matching him.

That night, I feel asleep in his embrace. A sunflower under the sun.

Hoseok argued that I should stay at his place until we find a new spot, he didn’t want any other criminals to get an idea. When midterm season passed I asked my employers for some time off after I explained my situation. They were hesitant but gave me the time off. I let the land lord know I was moving and she gave me the allotted legal month to move out (no charges for the door if I didn’t report her).

Not all that surprising, it wasn’t easy finding a two-bedroom apartment in the city close enough to both our jobs. Hoseok did a most of the work going to the actual places, nit picking at everything. The end of the month was coming up and we haven’t found a place, so I went with Hobi to one of the last few places on our list. It was within one of the allies of the city. The sunlight filtered through the clothing lines and telephone wires lacing through and above the buildings. The community was alive and unique in these nook and crannies. Hoseok looked around the first story mom and pops shops following the lines to the housing above the shops. It would be a great plus if they could have food spots nearby instead of going far for late night snacks.

He looked towards me and saw the smile blooming on my face, “What are you smiling about?”

I unlaced my hand around his arm and felt the air, “The air feels different here, like its alive.” He outstretched his hands the same way I did, because in all truth, he felt it too. He took a hold of my hand again, pulling me closer to avoid the steady foot traffic.

Children ran by giggling making noises like a cars, I chuckled at revving of their engines, “You remember when we used to do that Hobi?”

He stared at the kids who had carboard boxes around them drawn to look like cars running in zig zags. “Yeah, it doesn’t feel like that long ago.”

The relator was waiting outside the townhouse/shop. It was a narrow and slim home, just from the exterior it had a lot of character. The first floor was empty store front. Hoseok shook the hand of the realtor, “Hello, I hope this will be the place just right for you two.” The realtor was really working hard to find the perfect spot for us. “It may be small, but this place is perfect for building yourself on.”

Hobi tapped my shoulder once letting me know there was a small rise in the floor from the door to the outside then a flight of stairs upwards. We stepped into the second floor and Hoseok described it for me, “this is the first—second floor, the kitchen is only on this floor. There is a staircase in the back that leads to the top floor. The floor is made of wood, a dark, old wood, but the walls are a cream color. There isn’t a lot of counter space, but it’s enough for small work. You could put some nice herbs on the windowsill. There’s enough space for a dining table with four chairs.”

I nodded along with his description and the relator lead us around the floor letting us know about the water pressure and outlets. Hobi took my hand leading me up the stairs and in my head I counted thirteen steps total. I turned to the open space flooded with light my skin warming up instantly, “There’s so much sunlight.”

Hoseok continued to describe, “This floor had enough space for a small living room. There’s a single bathroom between the two bedrooms. Right across the stairs on the opposite side there are huge windows that lead out to a small balcony hanging over the backalley canal.”

I lit up, “A balcony! Canal!” He smiled softly, leading me further into the sunlight.

The realtor spoke, “This building is from the fifties, but all the installments are up to date.” I nodded feeling the panels of the wall and opening one of the handles to the bedroom. The rooms weren’t large, but it was enough for a full-size bed and the little things.

I don’t know how it happened, but I fell head over heels for this place and this area. It had such a comforting warmth to it, that I’ve only yet to find in Hobi. I stepped out of the door into the doorway, “Hobi, do you like it here?”

He was scrutinizing all the things roasting the relator about the complexities of the house. The realtor didn’t waver in confidence. At the end of it all he asked, “Do you like it?”

As if I was pondering something hard, I broke and smiled big, “Yes, I like it very much.”

Not trying to show the relator how elated he was, he nodded, “We’ll sign for it.”

The relator booked it down the stairs preparing the papers, he nudged me, “You can’t act too interested they may raise the price.”

I elbowed him in the rib, “That’s your job to do the intimidation, I’m the innocent that everyone wants to help. You know empathy card? We’re a team, remember?”

He blew a raspberry, “Oh, right, right, how could I forget.” The sarcasm dripped from his voice.

We signed the papers and we were given two sets of keys to the place. Once it was all said and done, Hobi picked me up and twirled me around in a tight embrace. It was going to be our first time living together. My heart was racing, the butterflies were bubbling up in my throat. Home, we found a place to call home.

Within a few days we had all both our stuff moved in together. The both of us didn’t have much to our collection of things. I was so worried that by moving in with Hobi would feel like I’m under someone’s thumb, but I felt freer than ever before. He was right…yet again.

However, I wished I felt that way about work. One of my long-time clients decided they didn’t need me anymore, their kid was graduating and happily I had no choice but to let them go. The company I worked for assigned me to a new student a rich, young, fifteen-year-old, who absolutely didn’t want to study.

Every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday I would spend four hours with him, only to have him refuse and stare at me for a majority of the time. On the sixth week of teaching him the kid decided to show up, say he needs to use the restroom within minutes of making his presence known and just left. For legal reasons I had to stay until the end of the session.

When my shift was over, I shoved in the chair a bit more forceful than necessary and took the bus home.

I know I’ve been on edge and a little insufferable lately, but the cause of it all: a fifteen-year-old spoiled brat.

I came home not bothering to check if Hobi was already home, instead going directly to my room. My walking stick tapped against the staircase, so my discretion of coming home was out the window; my anger was making me a bit careless.

Hoseok was on the second floor, a spoon halfway up to his mouth, pen in the other hand as he worked on sketches at the dining table. He watched the ghost of a person wisped by grumbling to herself. Her dark circles becoming enough to eclipse her face. He’s been worried, but with moving in he promised to give her privacy and he respected that. However, she was deteriorating with recent issues that she wouldn’t open up on a hundred percent with him. When she told him about losing a client and getting a new one he assumed that was good news, but by the looks of it, that may be another story.

He set down his spoon and dropped his pen once he heard her door close. He crept up the stairs and stood outside her door raising his fist but failing to knock. He breathed in deeply, exhaling with a heavy sigh readying himself for whatever was behind this door. He backstroked about to knock when he heard her speaking to someone.

“Please, I know I can do better. I know my professional obligation, but It’s the kid. He doesn’t want to study, and I can’t force him to do anything…I’m trying my best. I’ve tried different methods of studying. I’ve even tried relating to him, but there wasn’t any way to make him study…yes—yes Sir. I understand.” I dropped the phone on my bed falling forward onto it as well like a leaf. I couldn’t even scream into the pillow, I was mentally and physically exhausted.

A soft rasp knocked at the door, “Can I come in?”

The tightness in my throat loosened attempting to sound stable, “Come in.”

He nearly laughed at the poor concealed attempt of her voice but kept it in his throat at the disheveled image of her thrown like a rag doll on her bed. Her hair filtered around her head like a halo, she truly was like sunlight.

I remained still on the bed as he maneuvered around the room. He crawled onto the bed with his back propped against the wall taking my legs to lay over his lap. His warm hands held onto my knees rubbing small circles into my jeans. It was quiet, except for the sound of breathing. He was giving me the time to come to speak to him, but if I didn’t want to he wouldn’t ask. “I’m sorry.”

This time around he let the laugh fall from his lips, his whole hand encompassing my knee cap massaging it lightly. “For what?”

I huffed, feeling selfish but with a huff expelling my ego. “I’m sorry for being prickly and distant lately.” He nodded continuing to ease my tense muscles.

I grunted loudly into my pillow before beginning, “There’s this kid I was assigned to and he just doesn’t want to learn. He’s one of those rich kids who thinks money will get him through life. His parents are coming to me with threats to have me fired if I don’t get his grades up. How can I though! He keeps running away, like today he just—ughhh—showed up and left! And I had to sit there! I sat there for half an hour before I even realized he left! What am I supposed to do about that! God, I wish his parents took responsibility earlier instead of letting him develop shitty habits and now I have to clean up after them.” I threw my hands up in the air exasperated letting it all go. It felt good to get that off my chest.

I sat up straight, scooting closer towards Hobi to rest my head on his shoulder, my safe spot. He took the hairband off my wrist and began shuffling my hair into a bun before he wrapped his arms around me. He let me continue, “I’ve tried everything. I’ve tried any textbook and some non-textbook techniques to make him at least interested in studying, but all he does is ignore me. He even brought his girlfriend once! He’s fifteen, what is he doing with his life! I’ve never given up on something or someone…but with him…I don’t know if I can do this.” My head knocked against his collarbone, but a hand threaded through my hair to stop me.

His hand was the only assurance he gave me that he was listening. After a hard pause he spoke softly, “You’ve worked hard.” He rocked me back in forth in his arms trying hard to find the words to comfort me but coming a bit short without cursing the kid out. “Would getting some take out make this better?” He brushed away the strands of hair he missed curling around my face.

I pouted, “Hoseok, take out isn’t going to solve my problems.”

He laughed tucking the hair behind my ear, “But there’s a reason why it’s called comfort food.”

I laughed burying myself in his neck, he always knew how to lighten the mood. It was always his go to comfort to bring me away from the issue (usually with food), let me breathe, then ask the real questions when my mind is clear of making an emotional decision.

Food was always a good way to start the rehab back to happiness. “Okay, but you’re paying.”

He snorted scooching to the end of the bed, grabbing my legs then arms to drape me over his back to piggy back me towards our newest favorite food spot just a few buildings over. I giggled, squealing like a child on the playground at the rollercoaster of motion. I laughed so hard at his faux machoism tears were brewing in the edges of my eyes. I nuzzled my face into his hair, pulling back to contemplate for another second, biting my lips and just going for it. I kissed his hair, letting my lips rest there for a second taking in the woody, citrus scent of him. “Thank you Hobi.”

He nearly missed a step on the staircase, the feeling of her lips sent a zing all the way from his horns to the tip of his tail. His hands hold up her thighs squeezed in appreciation and shock. His machoism returning, “Will I get a kiss every time I buy you food?” The cutest whine escaped her throat as she mumbled out something non-lingual to cover up her embarrassment. He wanted to see her expression to return the affection back to her rosy cheeks, but he settled for holding her close.

He woke up the next morning to an empty bed, the other side of the bed already cold where the anxious ball just laid. The little minx didn’t want to sleep alone, so of course he molded right in. He got up with a groan, his tail feeling kinked from laying at an awkward angle on the small bed. He massaged the scaly entity out before he rubbed his face trying to wake himself up. He looked like a dust bunny that’s been behind the couch too long.

He shuffled out of bed taking the stairs to an empty kitchen. He walked towards the refrigerator scratching his toned stomach, for his meal prep and coffee. However, his nose caught another scent and let his nose take him towards it. He popped open the microwave, the sweet scent of chocolate flooded the kitchen coming from the still warm mug. He pulled it out by the handle, carefully taking full sight of the brownie that was inside. Through drowsy eyes his lips stretched back into a content smile exposing his teeth.

She had these scratch, prepped zip lock bags of mixed dry ingredients that only needed an egg to make the best brownies in a mug. She had forced (but not really, he was more than happy to spend time with his Sunflower) to help make these bags for her to easily make their favorite desert.

He brewed himself a cup of coffee, sitting down at the dining table with his two mugs, forgetting the importance of having his prepped meal indulging in the sweet and bitter combination. He fished out his phone to put on some music, instead finding a message light up his screen from “Sunflower”.

He clicked on the message, bringing up the chat to a new audio file. “Morning Hobi, sleep well? I hope so, your mouth was hanging open when I woke up. You took up more than half the bed! I’m heading out to work. I left something in the microwave for you as a thank you for putting up with me. I’m going to be home late I have a doctor appointment, so don’t wait up for me. I’ll see you later.”

He replayed it a few more times loving the sound of her voice. Ever since we’ve moved in together, he realized how much he hated the silence of coming home to an empty home. He’s never been one for silence. He came to count on the sound of her walking around upstairs, or how she sang in the shower like it was a concert hall. He felt like this was home.

He didn’t have to go into work until four p.m., so he had the whole morning to himself. He wasn’t used to having all this free time. He sat at the table munching and sipping, he let out a childish giggle at the recollection of last night’s events. How she naturally curled up to him after having her fill of junk as we watched a movie. He would take the time to explain what was happening, but he was by far more fascinated at her expression whether she agreed or disagreed with what’s going on. His favorite was when her expression softened at the cheesy stuff. Those expressions never changed, he’s seen the same ones the day he met her when she sat under the tree. He’s seen it when she caved and went to prom with him. He’s seen it the day you graduated college and ran straight into his arms.

It’s always been her that made his heart nearly beat out his chest.

Her lips would stretch out to a beautiful smile…inviting him in to lean in and leave a kiss. That same smile he’s seen all these years, like last night, that brought him happiness reminded him of the counter expression she came to him with. The reason why they spent the night willing away stress, exactly why she was wrapped up in his arms. That good-for-nothing kid was causing her trouble.

He knew what he was going to do with his free time.

He stood outside the building across the street watching the main office for her tutoring center. Through the store front window, he caught sight of Sunflower instantly. She sat close to the window, the sun hitting her table, she was like a cat basking in the sun.

He reclined against the wall with a cigarette hanging off his lip. He didn’t smoke, but he thought it made him look more intimidating. He breathed carefully not to light it. He polished his horns before coming here and threw on his old leather jacket.

He watched as she worked hard explaining concepts to someone who approached her. A red Ferrari pulled up right in front of the building, a kid who looks like he barely able to reach the pedals emerges along with a girl from the passenger side. The kid flipped hair out of his eyes adjusting the Gucci belt and other designer clothing that Hoseok never bothered learning how to pronounce their names.

The girl leaned against the car nodding for him to get on with it. The kid waved his hand towards the girl stepping inside the office. Ferrari searched around the office for a bit until he found the table he was looking for. He strode over to the table chasing away the person at the table with her, tilting his head side to side before dropping a packet onto the table. She shook from the sudden noise her hand searching out the sound. Ferrari mumbled something, fishing a few dollars out his coat tossing it on the table, muttering a few choice words before he walked away.

Hot smoke exhaled through Hoseok’s nose catching the cig on fire. The cigarette fell from his lips crashing onto the floor, and that was his cue to step forward. His foot crushed and extinguished the cig as he marched forth. Ferrari stepped in front of the girl, leaning against the car, resting one of his arms on the roof of the car to lean in for a smooch. Hoseok grabbed the back of the kid’s collar, still walking and dragged him along. The girl had her eyes closed but opened them in time to see Hoseok drag the kid around the corner. She started yelling, tagging along in some attempt to drag him back.

He pulled the kid into an alley off the main street, throwing the kid against the wall, running a hand through his hair, narrowing his eyes at the kid in an intimidating way. His girlfriend kept yapping on, “Get her to shut up will ya?”

Ferrari was shaking in his Jordan’s, his pubescent voice still working its way to manhood, “Babe, s-s-shut up! W-Who-o-o are you?”

Hoseok rolled up his sleeve, playing the card he hated and charged toward the kid pinning him to wall. Hoseok’s throat was glowing green and he was sure the guys pants were going to turn yellow any minute. Being around Yoongi and other clients, who dabbled in the underground, those mannerisms finally came in handy. “If I see you skip out on your lessons, or even just think about skipping I’m going to find you and you’re going to regret it. If you give your tutor a hard time, oh-ho-ho, you better believe this won’t be the only time I’ll find you.”

Ferrari tried acting tough for a split second, “I’ll tell my dad about this.”

Hoseok laughed, dipping his head down, but brought it up lightning fast, jaw tight. “What if it was your daddy that sent me, hmm? Try it buddy, see where it’ll get you. Run home and suck on your mom’s teets while you’re at it too.” The kid gulped hard. “Are we clear, Ferrari? Are you ever going to bother your tutor or skip out again?”

The kid’s eyes widened shaking his head, “No.”

Hoseok kept the kid caged in, “Are you going to go back in, apologize and finish your session?”

The boy licked his lips thinking the decision over. Hoseok slammed his fist against the wall, a small amount of smoke leaving his mouth as he spoke. “Are you?”

The kid nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

Hoseok stepped away from the kid, looking towards the girl, whose legs were trembling, “Go home sweetheart, or go learn something with him.” The girl shook her head in agreeance at a blurring speed. The two escaped the alleyway going back towards the direction of the tutoring center.

His laugh started out light, then turned into something he was clutching his stomach at. He was so nervous about not being able to pull off the act. He wiped the brimming tears from his eyes, “Oh boy Hoseok, you should’ve gone to acting school.” He shrugged off his leather jacket that was beginning to feel uncomfortable. The constant annoying sound, weight, and thickness reminding him why it’s been sitting in the back of his closet. He tossed it over his shoulder finding joy in the moment enough to whistle his way back to his car, “Today is a good day.”

He was on the second floor, just like yesterday, eating some cereal and working on a sketch. After his little shenanigans, he only went to the parlor for an appointment today. He heard the front door open and close, the hanging of keys, and the shuffling of socked feet on the staircase. “Hobi? Are you home?”

“I’m over here. Sit down I’ll make you a plate.” A plate being another gourmet bowl of cereal.

I giggled, “Garson, your finest sugary goodness you have to offer please.”

He poured the cereal and milk in the bowl as I situated myself in a spot at the table. I pulled over Hobi’s sketchbook towards me, lightly tracing over the indents of his heavy hand, but careful enough not to ruin the art. I hummed that same melody he was going over the other day, as I followed the lines.

Hoseok sat himself down at the table placing the spoon in my hand before scooting the bowl towards me. “Your meal is served madam.”

“Thank you, Chef Jung.” I began eating, as he went back to sketching.

He would look up frequently, biting his lip checking her expression. She seemed brighter than yesterday, in fact, there seemed to be a permanent smile stuck on her face. He dared to ask, “Good day?”

I nodded, “Yeah, today was good.”

He thinned his lips out nodding, running his tongue over his bottom lip, but he kept prodding, “Anything…special happen?”

I set my spoon down, rubbing my chin as I sat back in my chair thinking hard. “No, nothing in particular.” I went back to eating my cereal, but I could feel it. I could feel the pout forming across from me.

He picked up his empty cereal bowl setting the bowl in the hallow sink. “Hobi, I know it was you.” He nearly dropped the spoon he was rinsing. He whipped around eyes wide like an owl.

“Hobi, I knew it was you. A yapping dog doesn’t become a lap dog without some reason or persuasion.”

I carefully stood up with my hand on the edge of table rounding it to go towards the hero of the day. I stopped just inches from him, my hands carefully coming up to gently rest on his chest. He didn’t move or pull away. I looked up whispering out just for him to hear, “I owe you. What would I do without you Hobi?”

Without much thought, my hands trailed up his chest, dipping into his collarbones before my hands planting securely on the side of his neck. I lifted up onto my tippy toes and leaned forward where my senses and hands told me his cheek are. My lips centered on warm flesh, but it was softer, moister and tasted sweeter—like cereal—than I expected.

In an almost comedic pause, I realized it was his lips, not the apple of his cheek that I kissed. My heartrate shot through the roof as my soul felt like it was slipping away from me. The butterflies were suffocating.

I tried pulling back, but Hobi held me in place, only pulling his lips only inches apart from mine. His voice dipped into something sultry I’ve yet to hear before as his breath tickled my lips. “Sorry, I know you were going for my cheek, but I couldn’t resist.”

He wasn’t sorry.

My cheeks blushed as his nose nudged against mine playfully. “Can I…kiss you again?” I couldn’t trust myself to speak. My mind speaking to fast internally, short circuiting at the thought that Hobi wanted to kiss me just as much as I want to kiss him. Was this just a kiss? He pulled away noticing the hesitation and dazed look I wore, but I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter this time.

My voice dropped a few levels becoming slightly breathy, “Kiss me.”

I only saw an illuminance from what I assumed was his neck before he dipped down to plant a chaste kiss. His lips kept coming back for more when I met him back with the same eagerness. His hands naturally grabbed on to my sides, trailing up and down in an appreciative manner. He pulled me closer, my leg fitting in between his as I practically straddled a thigh. I was started to feel light headed, the sweet but passionate flow he was creating was mind-numbingly addicting but gentle. His tongue peeked out to meet the corner of my mouth asking for more. I granted him more, letting him explore my mouth. I meet him with equal thirst. Teeth met, opened mouth kisses, along with panting breaths mixed together in this new seductive tonic we were both drowning in. He was intent on showing me how much he wanted this, how much he wanted me—us.

When we finally pulled away for air, the air around me felt like ice and all I wanted was fire. His hands fell to my hips, giving a tentative squeeze and I softly moaned out into his neck. That seemed to rile him on as he did it again to provoke the same dulcet tone. I seized the opportunity to mark his neck, receiving the deep vibrato of a grunt. His sounds were stirring up something within me, and I understood the same provocation for wanting to hear the sounds. In the same deep tone he hissed, “God,” harsh gulp, ”you’re driving me crazy—ugh.”

A hand trialed down to the back of my thigh pulling it up to wrap around his waist, so our crotches were pressed together, “hahhh—Hobi.” I gasped against his neck, feeling his ever the harsh pulse against my swollen lips. I could feel his semi hard member pressing against me tantalizingly. With his crooked index he pulled my chin up to meet him for another kiss. The pacing picked up like he was a starved man. This time his hand became even more daring. It dropped from the back of my thigh, trusting it to stay, and traveled upwards resting on the curve of my hip giving it another squeeze.

I pulled away from his lips, but he chased it with kisses at the corner of my mouth, then to my cheeks, then over my eyes. “Hobi, wait.” Hoseok pulled away searching for any signs of discomfort, ready to apologize, but I reassured him by placing a hand on his cheek. “Believe me, I want this, I want you, but…I want to see you.”

His eye brows furrowed, “See me? What? What do you mean?”

I lowered my leg from his thigh, but still kept a close proximity. “Remember how I told you I was going to the doctors today?” He nodded his nose against my temple, his way of attempting to comfort and make it easier. “Well…the doctor said that there may be a way I can see. There’s a new surgery out and patients with the same type of blindness as me have shown to gain complete vision. Of course, I’ll have to go through testing to be for sure I qualify, but with everything that’s been said my doctor assured me that it would be a great option to consider.”

He pulled back, his tone normal again and serious, “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yeah…I want to see. Even if the chances are lower than a hundred percent, it’s not like I’m on the losing end. The insurance will cover most of it, but what I’ve saved for going back to school it’ll cover it. I’ll just have to start saving again, but that’s not a problem.” I’ve already thought this over, prodding over the worth of things. Yeah, I could go back to school, but I wasn’t even sure I wanted to teach anymore. Was this the path that I was meant to follow? More than anything, I want to have the chance to see.

“I want to see you Hobi.” What could he do, her mind was already made up and he was willing to support if it was truly the best for her.

“Okay, but you can’t run away when you see how handsome I am.” I laughed smacking him lightly my head falling forward onto his shoulder, then coming back up to capture his lips. “I’m not going anywhere.”

It took two months of testing, then another month of waiting for the actual official surgery date. The hospital was freezing from the air conditioner blasting at full capacity. However, the hand holding mine tightly was the perfect heater. The team of nurses alongside the gurney cooed at the chivalry. Just before I entered the OR Hoseok asked for a moment. I looked up to him drowsily, the pre-sedatives already taking effect. “I’m going to be right here when you wake up, okay?” I nodded lightly feeling groggy. “I have something to tell you when you wake up.” I smiled lazily ear to ear nodding again, squeezing his hand in assurance and the nurses began moving again.

He watched as the double doors of the OR opened and close as her gurney disappeared inside. He turned around to the small audience of her family and his family sitting in the waiting room. He sat by her mother and she took his hand in hers, “It’s going to be okay Hobi, she’s a tough one.” His parents left after an hour and he fell asleep on the shoulder of his second-mom. He awoke to the faint sounds of a voice by a nurse. He stirred awake looking towards her parents, “Is it done?” They both nodded happily gathering their stuff. He sprung from his chair, his jacket acting as a blanket falling to the floor. He gathered it up in his arms asking the nurse personally, “Is everything alright? Did it go well?”

The nurse giggled, “Yes, everything went well. She’s in recovery for now and will be transferred to a room to be observed overnight.” As if a weight was lifted off his shoulder he nearly skipped alongside the nurse to see his Sunflower.

“She’s still coming off anesthesia, the doctor will be with you shortly to discuss the next steps. Please keep it down for the other patients as well.” Hoseok nodded letting her parents have their moment first, only stepping in when she asked for him. He observed the lazy smile and the bandages wrapped over her eyes. It was over faster than he expected. The extent of things finally setting in. His nerves sizzling with his confession sitting at the edge of his tongue.

“Hobi, are you there?” He sat down on the empty stool taking my hand again.

“Hey Sunflower.” The melodic giggle tickled his ears as he circled his thumb over the back of my hand.

The doctor knocked on the edge of the bed with his clipboard to gain our attention. “Hello, are you the guardians of our patient?” My mother and father answered all the questions the doctor had, filling out more paperwork before I was leased to my own private room.

It was late the nursing staff already switched over to its night staff. Hoseok shooed away my parents who were falling asleep in the chair, promising them the same promises he made as a kid to watch over me. The room was quiet except for Hoseok humming the same tune he’s been singing lately and the scratch of his pencil on his sketchpad.

I shifted on the bed turning towards the familiar sound. This room feeling a bit like home with the typical sounds. “Hobi, did you have something to tell me?”

I heard the rings of his sketchpad scrap the surface of the side table and then felt the dip of the bed by my waist as Hobi situated himself near me. His hand picked up one of mine curling all the digits except for my index bringing them closer to him. Gently my finger was brought to trace over a familiar pattern of his Sunflower. “Do you remember what my first teacher said the night I got this?”

I wanted to scrunch up my face, but my face was numb, so I settled on nodding not sure where this was going. “He said a lot of things Hobi.” My finger didn’t stop tracing ascending and descending with each petal.

“He called you my girlfriend.” I turned away from him trying my best to conceal the blush and butterflies surfacing. My ever faithful heart beating like a crazy just like when I first heard the accusation. His hand kept a steady pace tracing the petals.

“My teacher always saw things that the world didn’t see. I found out he was quite the florist too. It seems that tattoo artists have a fascination with flowers. Who would’ve thought?” He giggled, “When he was teaching me he asked me why I got the Sunflower. I told him because a certain flower decided to grow in my heart, and since I wear my heart on his sleeve. I expected him to laugh, but he didn’t and showed me his cheesy tattoo he got for his wife. He played along telling me the philosophy of flowers in his husky old wise man voice, ‘Sunflowers are the epidemy of happiness, hope, strength, and love. That Sunflower in your life is what keeps you centered, makes you whole, and gives you the strength to carry on and that my boy, is what love is.’”

My finger met the top again, stopping at where it all began. He outstretched all my fingers to palm over the design. I could feel his pulse faster than I’ve ever felt before like a sledge hammer thrumming against my hand.

“I wanted to tell you before you remove the band aids, before you actually see me.” He gulped hard and took a deep breath inhaling courage, “I like you. More than a friend, more than a best friend should, I like you. Actually, It’s more than that, deeper than that, I know I’m jumping the gun, but when has there ever been steps between us? I love you Sunflower.” He squeezed my hand over the tattoo, ”Answer me when you get the wrap taken off. Think about it for a bit, and only then I’ll accept your answer” 

I wanted to cry, but I couldn’t. I want to jump up and shout to the heavens, but I couldn’t. But I could do this, I shifted onto my elbows pulling myself into a sitting position with the help of Hoseok. I took his hand in mine slowly pulling him forward his knee digging into my thigh as I stretch forward. I place my thumbs at the corner of his mouth and press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Okay.” I whispered against his mouth, feeling his lips pull back into what I imagined was a beautiful smile.

Two weeks, it took two agonizing weeks to finally take off the band aid wrap. I sat on the bench picking at the skin around my thumb to the point it was becoming sore. Hoseok sat nearby rubbing circles into my thigh. Now that the moment was here my heart can’t settle. What if when I open my eyes it’s still dark? What if I see and I’m afraid of what I see? What if this isn’t what I wanted? So many what ifs.

Hoseok’s fingers played walking up my thigh to hold the hand picking at my thumbnail. I broke out of my spell, “Stop thinking. It’s all going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about, I’m right here.”

All my worries seemed to escape, the sun shining through on my darkness.

Three gentle rasps at the door and it opened with a nurse and doctor meandering in. “It’s the big day, huh?”

“I’m going to start unwrapping now. Keep your eyes closed, please.” The doctor grabbed at the clip handing it to the nurse and began unraveling. The weight around my head slowly lifting and became lighter with each unravel. I kept my eyes shut, my eyes moving underneath my lids restlessly.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” The doctor announced.

I deeply sigh, then pry my eyes open slowly. It’s silent as I blink a few times trying to clear the blurriness, over saturated brightness, and muddle shapes of sudden colors and faces. What seemed so innate, all my experiences and ideas I’ve learned seemed obsolete. The brightness stung sharply at the new world.

The screeching of a chair against the tile floor changed my sense of direction, I blinked towards the sound. My vision still blurry, but the dark figure stepping slowly towards me slowly became clearer the more I blinked away.

The cloudiness cleared and finally I could see him. The room was still quiet, the doctor and nurse observing, but the one in front of me was the only thing I could focus on. His lips were pulled back, the piercing on his lips reflecting from the sun pouring in from the window behind me. I took in the depth of his dimple. His jaw was sharp, and angular equally as prominent as his jutting cheekbones. His hair fell forward in a cascade. His eyes were sparkling, something I’ve only imagined, but to see it was something else. I was speechless. This is…Hobi?

His adam’s apple dipped with a hard gulp checking my face carefully, “Can you see me? Can you see me?”

I nodded slowly, the motion almost too fast and abrupt. His smile grew infinitely larger and I was sure the Sun was shining in from the outside, but right in front of me.

“Wow.” My first word I couldn’t help but exclaim. The medical staff giggled.

“So? Now that you’ve seen me….” He stepped forward cautiously, I could see his hand hesitating to grab mine hand like he normally would. I knew he was worried that I’d be afraid of him. Afraid of all the rumors I’ve heard over the years. I didn’t even notice them—what made him “different”—at first. Finally, I took in all the artwork and hybrid aspects of him. The segmented horns on his head. His scales that reflected on the wall behind him…an emerald green? His array of tattoos would have to be explained to me, but the lines were interesting and…beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful.

“Can you roll up your sleeve Hobi, your left arm please?” He complied cuffing up his button up to expose his covered gallery. I looked up at him for approval to trace my hand over it, he nodded looking back and forth between me and his arm. I raised my hand turning his wrist over so his arm was palm side up. I splayed my palm traveling up his arm with my eyes closed until my fingers felt the familiar pattern and rises of the Sunflower. I opened my eyes and let my palm sit there for a few moments then pulled it down until I saw the flower. It was large, the petals boisterously covering the full upper half and the center piece like infinite spirals. I could feel his pulse again counting the beats of seconds that went by.

I hummed in approval at the design. This was more than I’ve ever expected. I sniffled back tears rimming in my eyes, “I’ve always seen you Hobi, but seeing you changes nothing. I know exactly how I feel. Hobi, I love you too.”

He wiped away the stray tear, stepping closer, “I love you.”

The doctor cleared his throat and the nurse had her clipboard over her face concealing her smile. “We’re going to run some test, but once that’s done and everything checks out you’re free to go. Please follow your nurse to the testing room.”

I nodded blushing like a crazy woman sneaking a peek at the equally rosy dragon in front of me.

Things were different, but we’re not afraid.

I spent the next few months cataloging new memories and sensations, my pupils were always dilated relearning things. Everyday there was something new. I lost my job at the tutoring center, but I was more than fine letting them go, I understood. I was beginning to understand myself. I still loved education, the beauty of sharing knowledge and watching someone grow, but it didn’t make my heart flutter anymore. I found myself lost in the idea of colors, lost in the idea of creativity. The insurance covered the surgery completely so the money I saved up to go to school I was using it to live until I figured out myself.

Yoongi was one of the first people I saw. I played it off like I was still unable to see, but he was quick to catch on. He nearly jumped out of his shoes when I told him I could see. He did the stupid trick of having me count fingers. I always assumed he was a hardened man, but his face was the complete opposite. He was a true teddy bear that was almost too fluffy for his own good. 

Oddly enough lately, I’d find my stuff missing or misplaced only to find them in Hoseok’s room or near his workplace at the dinning table. He took my old necklace with him to hang around his lamp at his station at the parlor. I knocked on his door and walked in without much though, “Hobi, have you seen my—.” I stood in the doorway, my hand on the doorknob still staring at the dragon. I found my pillow on his bed and he was hugging it. He looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The smirk on my face bloomed without my permission, “Hobi, did you miss me that much?” He blushed burying his face in my pillow. The sight before me was unbelievable. A grown dragon hybrid, covered in tattoos none the less, curled up on his bed hugging a pillow in a protective manner.

I couldn’t help it, I climbed into bed noticing more of my stuff as I looked around. He peeked out from behind the pillow, “I can explain.”

It took a bit of coaxing from the embarrassed dragon, but he told me—in short—it’s a dragon thing. He’s courting me by nesting, especially since I’m a young, fertile, female; mixing our things together in our shared home solidifies to his instincts that were together. If it makes him happy I’m willing to oblige to these methods, as long as he stays away from the pantry.

When Yoongi gave Hobi some time off work, he took me to the beach to watch the sunrise, red, orange, yellows and we stayed all day to watch the sunset, blues, purples and pinks. I was falling in love with the world, while falling in love.

That night coming home from the beach we walked hand and hand through the alley to our home. “Hey, would you be mad at me if I told you there was something I’ve been keeping from you?”

I raised an eyebrow at him, “You keeping something from me? I don’t think that’d ever happen. You’re such an open book. Wait, are you taking more of my stuff?”

He laughed throwing an arm over my shoulder nuzzling my temple with his forehead trying to butter me up, “No! I’m not and I’m a mysterious man, okay.”

“What, are you cheating on me Hobi?” I scowled at him, my best eye narrowing I learned from Yoongi. I knew he wouldn’t ever do that, but sarcasm was always tasteful.

“No, that takes too much work and my heart already has a tenant.” He heckled back.

We stopped right in front of our townhome, the outside light flooding the street with a pale yellow against the deep blue sky. The light pollution of the alleyway concealing the stars for the night. “Do you notice anything different?”

I looked around, all be it I’ve only had a few months to pick up constants I’m quick to adapt. I scanned the walls, but there weren’t any cracks. I scanned the people, and there wasn’t more traffic than usual. I even counted the windows, but there wasn’t anything different. “I don’t see anything different Hobi?”

He stepped behind me placing both hands on the side of my head centering it on the first floor, “Look closer.”

It was just the empty first floor. The one that’s supposed to be a store front just like the rest of the apartments on the street. “Hobi, I don’t get it.”

He came forward rolling his eyes in exasperation. “You can read me so well, but sometimes you’re so oblivious to things. Come on.” He pulled me towards the store’s door, fishing into his pocket for a single key with a sunflower key chain hanging off the eyelet. He shoved the key in the lock and pushed the swollen door open. “Ladies first.”

I eyed him suspiciously stepping into the empty store. The yellow light from outside poured in the large store front window. I crossed my arms over my chest looking around finally turning to the dragon who leaned against the wall.

“What do you think?” He lifted his arms up exasperatedly like a final move in a musical.

I walked over towards him to lean next to him on the wall to take in the full expanse of the store, confusion ebbing my thoughts. “Why are you showing me this Hobi? Why did the landlord give you a key to this place? Are you tired of the small living room?”

Bits of pieces started fitting together in my head, the jutting portion locking into the divots. He let me in on the bigger picture. “It’s mine.”

Nearly inducing whiplash, I turned towards the dragon biting his lower lips anticipating my reaction. The only coherent and intelligent thing my mind conjured up was, “What?”

“Well it’s Yoongi’s too, our spot, our parlor. We both have been putting money aside to open up a shop together. It’s small, but it’s a start. We have to start somewhere.”

I stepped forth towards the center of the room taking a full spin around imagining the little studio with their own flair of design. The walls would have a mix of Yoongi’s and Hoseok’s sketches on the wall. I nodded a few times, holding my hands out fingers squaring up like I was taking a picture. I turned so he was in frame, taking a mental photo. I lowered my hands wiggling a brow, “It’s perfect Hobi.”

His shoulders fell, and he rushed forward picking me, spinning around while laughing at the top of his lungs. He set me down kissing my breath away. A simple kiss turned into more quickly. His hand tangling itself in my hair as he pressed his lips harder on mine. He pulled away with a moist smack, our noses rested against eachother, but the metal of his piercing were a cool difference. No matter how often I see him, he still took my breath away.

When he pried his eyes open they sparkled something new yet familiar: lust. A new look you were slowly becoming to know.

His eyes were trained on me, his tongue tasted the air, and ears holding onto the soft panting. His senses were unmistaken as he senses the sweet taste of arousal on me. His pupils contracted, slitting like a feline, the beautiful array of hazel and champagne all on display. They were engulfing themselves in the sinful emotion that he’s been holding back on, just as I have.

I only had one wish for him, “Upstairs.”

He groaned something animalistic, his sharp canines gracing me with its glistening presence. He snatched my hand leading me out the shop, grumbling as he had to lock up.

The man in front of me wasn’t the sweet, ostentatious Hobi—no, he was the alter ego the rest of the world perceived him as. This was Hoseok.

My mind was struggling to keep up with the pacing of the events as we were ascending the stairs to the second floor of our shared apartment. His impatience was getting the better of him, tail snapping in the air, as we made it only halfway up before he was pushing me flush to the wall faster than my eyes could register. One arm clapped against wall, while the other held onto my hip as his lips found their way on my neck. The roughness of his segmented horn scrapped against my jaw along with his hot, sharp fangs as I titled to give him more access. I felt small under his hand, but my feelings were bigger than myself.

I wanted him, and I wanted more. I wanted it all.

My hand reached up holding onto a horn, while the other busied itself by tangling in his shirt. He hungrily rumbled at the feeling of my hand holding on tight. I tugged at his shirt when he nibbled on a sensitive spot between my shoulder and neck that he kept coming back to. He growled against my neck, his long, pointed tongue following my jugular back up towards my ear. His voice was raspy, and deep, a voice of authority and command. “Take it off me.”

I followed command, but never broke eye contact as I trailed my hands down his toned chest to the hemline. I lifted it up as he reluctantly backed away, and eventually yanked the shirt off himself, impatient with my hesitation. I didn’t get much time to admire years of work in the gym as his lips found mine again.

His hands snuck to the back of my thighs and he grunted out, “Jump.” I took the leap of faith as he yanked me upwards, his large hands cupped the luscious curve securing me to him. My legs wrapped tightly around him on instinct. His emanating heat skin delicious against the thin material of my shirt.

I decided in that moment I would retire joking about his strength.

He walked up the stairs with no qualms, moving to the second floor. His knees practically buckled when I returned the favor as I found that sweet spot under his jaw, tasting him over and over again. I had this visceral feeling that I wanted to mark him.

He couldn’t make it up the second set of stairs, so he plopped me onto the edge dining table. Another startled gasp leaving my lips at sinking feeling of being dropped, but it was cut short as his lips crashed with mine again.

He was like a magnet, but the presses and pulls were gentle compared to before. However, there was still this feverish energy, it was hotter, messier, and more passionate. The dulcet that was Hobi returning with a bit of his senses, “I’m sorry, I need to taste you. I need to be inside you. I need you.”

I let out a shaky breath in agreeance, “Please Hobi.”

His hands found their way under my shirt, my body reflexively jolting at the heat of his purposeful motion. I could only release little mewls. He wanted more of those sounds, just for himself to hear. Before his hands reached the underside of my breast, just teasing the underwire of my bra, they retracted. He yanked my shirt up and over and discarded it somewhere.

The repressed nervousness and tremors ran through my veins when the cool air hit my skin. I looked at him through my lashes finding Hoseok again. “God, I’ve wanted to do this for so long, and my patience is rewarded with a goddess in front of me.” He groaned something barely human, nearly snarling at the delectable treat that was splayed before him.

I giggled to myself softly, I felt silly for even feeling nervous or judgmental towards myself. This was Hoseok. The man who took my hand when no one else would. The man I loved and loved me. My sunshine.

He giggled along with me as our enamored eyes meet for a second, his were looking for permission to keep going. The look on his face gave me the confidence I needed. I reached forth pulling him closer, my lips a breath away from his, “Touch me.”

His teeth nipped at my lips, “Such a greedy girl, so sweet and tempting. Your innocence is a façade isn’t it? Are you lying to me Sunflower? Has someone done this to you before?”

Hoseok—the incubus—was back.

I stilled at the image before me, the light behind him casting a shadow over him. His segmented, dark green almost black horns curled behind his head, thicker at the base and thinning out a sharp tip. I took in his toned chest, the golden toned muscles painted in his and other artist’s designs. My jaw rested agape as I stared at the man before me. I wondered for a split second if he walked around the house like this all the time before the surgery.

He stepped forward with a cocked eyebrow noticing me blatantly staring. He was still waiting for my answer. He struck a particular feeling in my chest, as I came back to reality, “No, no one has Hobi. Only you, I only want you to touch me.”

I could feel the wetness between my legs starting to become uncomfortable. “I promise I’ll be gentle baby girl.”

A wave of gasoline washed over the simmering fire inside me, setting it to a new degree of want.

A moan rips from my lungs as I arched my chest into his as his hands found their way to my sensitive breast, squeezing the flesh generously. He kneaded, thumbs flickering over the pebbling buds. His finger dug into the center core of my bra and yanked back swiftly, ripping the lacy article in half. It fell limply down my arms as I looked at him with my jaw hanging open, “Hobi!”

He gave me no time to mourn or cover myself as his lips found my chest and I was moaning and squirming. “Ho—bi!” I gasped out his name as his mouth found the top of my breast. My thighs rubbed together subconsciously, instead of easing the tension inside only egging on the growth of flames.

His free hand parted my legs almost inhumanly, so he could fit between them. He rolled into me once and I keened loudly, no shame in being loud. A smirk formed as he took relish in another roll, loving the erotic sounds and breathy whispers of his name. I tangled a hand into his hair, pressing him impossibly closer to my chest as his tongue found my nipple. He touches were valentine over my skin, a complete contrast from the darkness in his eyes and the sinful growls leaving his lips. A wanton moan sprung from my throat at the combination of his actions. He was easing the delicious throb between my legs for with one more roll until he pulled away.

He’s never seen something so breath taking in his life, no art could compare to what was in front of him. He was gulping in the sounds coming from me, releasing purrs and grunts of his own. “Look at you, so needy for more, aren’t you? So sensitive, wiggling underneath me. Have you thought about this as much as I have?” He murmured thickly against my chest, a wide lick and flick upwards. I was so lost in labyrinth of his touch I couldn’t trace my way out. I only whimpered out as a response before my breath was hitching again.

He groaned out before taking the other neglected breast into his mouth, “Fuck. You’re so good for me. All of this, just for me.” He grinded again, my eyes clenching shut as they squeezed his biceps, the sensation going straight to his crotch. He pulled away with a pop from my chest observing the glistening trail he left behind along with the blooming reds and pinks of my skin. His marks.

He moved downwards, starting a new path over my ribs and stomach but remained at the curve of my hips near the waistline of my jeans. His body shifted until he was on his knees in front of me. His hands circled under my thighs grabbing at my ass to pull me forward. I squeaked feeling my body teetering at the edge of the table, but his grip on me assured me I was stable. My hands came to cover myself out of instincts. The motion pressed my breast up together. He groaned at the sight, his eyes nearly rolling back at how innocent, but sexy the little things I do were to him. “Hobi…I haven’t done this before.”

He peppered some kisses along my inner thighs in comfort, “I know. I promise I’ll take care of you. You deserve to be worshiped, no matter how my instincts tell me to just take you. I can never hurt you Sunflower. May I?”

I slowly pulled my hands back resting them on the side of the table. I whispered back, “Yes.”

He kissed along my thighs again, making his way towards the apex of my legs, but stopping short when he noticed the trembling of my thighs. “Calm down, it’s okay. I got you.” He let go of my legs to unbutton my pants and pull the zipper down. He dipped his thumb into the material and pulled my underwear as well, down my hips in one motion. I helped him by wiggling free, feeling the air hit my thighs then slip them off my ankles. I was completely bare before him. His eyes didn’t land on my crotch, but instead searched for my eyes again. “You’re beautiful.” I blushed trying to hide my face in my shoulder.

He stood up bringing my face back to his to kiss away any worries. He unbuckled his pants pulling them down until he was just in his boxers. I gave him the same assurance looking into his eyes to kiss him chastely, “You’re gorgeous Hobi.” I could feel his grin in appreciation against my lips, the sun shining at night, before he crouched down again to slot himself between my legs.

He took a deep breath in exhaling a shaky breath, I smelled so sweet to him. He pushed my legs farther apart with an open palm while the other drew comforting circles on the side of my inner thigh. He licked from the bottom to top of my slit. His eyes fluttered close as he groaned at the taste. When they opened again they were something feral and it turned me on belief, my slit renewing itself with sopping wetness. He pulled me closer, his fingers indenting in my skin enough to bruise, winding both hands around my thighs like vines. The strength of my scent hitting his nose stronger, a possessive snarl along with a burst of a almost searing heat hitting my crotch. He hoovered for a mere second, “Ughhh—I’ve never tasted anything sweeter. Mine,” before he dipped in licking a thick, wide strip up along my folds. My hips jolted, buckling forward, but his grip on me had me bolted in place. He began lapping slowly at the folds moving up slightly to flick around my clit, softly kissing it once, twice, then began sucking. I cried out, the pleasure so intense I felt like I was melting. His mouth was hot, hotter than a human temperature, but just right to send the same lava gushing through my veins. My hips were withering against his languid tongue and open mouthed kisses against my cunt. I couldn’t take the pleasure and fell back onto the table for more stability.

This gave him more access as he decided to try prodding my entrance with this long tongue. I tangled my hand through his hair clutching desperately onto the base of his horn. “Hobi—oh my god!” He was intent on exploring my tight walls, he hummed in response at my grip on him. It sent vibrations through me as his tongue searched new territory finding that spot that further brought me to the edge.

With a reluctant growl he gave one last lick before pulling centimeters away from my lower lips. His lips were glossy, a string of our fluids connecting us as he looked up at me with half lidded eyes. He slipped an arm back as he trailed a finger up and down gathering fluids to lubricate the digit. He swirled around my puckering and clenching core. I moaned out at the sensation lifting myself back up, so I was on my elbow. He carefully inserted one finger in at a molasses pace in case it hurt. His jaw fell open at the tightness as he undulated slowly back and forth working the digit inside me. “So wet and tight, fuck.”

He kept looking back and forth between me and his finger checking my expression. My face was scrunched up from the mix of the unusual sensation of someone else’s fingers inside me. I’ve fingered myself, but my finger didn’t compare to the stretch of his. Once one finger was knuckle deep he was patient to pull it back out slowly to offer a second finger. My back arched at the mix of pleasure and pain of the stretch. He stopped but I begged him to keep going, “Please, don’t—don’t stop.”

“Relax for me, I won’t move until you do.” His fingers stilled inside as he dipped down again to take my clit into his mouth. I began loosening up almost immediately. He hummed against my clit in approval, “So good for me.”

He kept moving within me, opening me up for him. Eventually he was able to work three fingers into me, the pain long ago fully shifting into unadulterated pleasure. He was relentless sucking, flickering his tongue. I’ve never been able to bring myself to the edge this quickly. “Hobi, Hobi—ah, please.”

He removed his fingers pulling away from me and sucked on each finger until he was content with its cleanliness. He kissed my thighs before he righted himself onto his feet. I was so close and panting so hard that I didn’t even notice him stand up. “Hobi?” He swept down grinning at my bewildered look caressing the side of my face.

I could feel his hard cock behind his boxers as the fabric brushed against my swollen, sensitive cunt. “Sunflower,” I flushed at the nickname. Although I’ve heard it all my life, the new scenario making it take on a new vibe; even the way he said it, it tickled my ears dripping off like syrup. His hard, covered length pushed on my folds staining his boxers with a concoction of our fluids. He growled possessively as he licked at my neck. “Can I? I want to be inside you. I want to feel you around me. Will you let me?”

My gaze was challenging. Challenging him to doubt my desire, love, “I’ve never wanted anything more.”

He finally removed the last article of clothing between us, his length touching me directly. I gasped at the feeling and gasped again as I looked at his impressive cock. Hybrids were still fairly new in the anatomical textbooks but finding anything on dragons was even rarer. His cock was large in length and girth, even the veins running down the sides seemed dilated beyond comparison. The shaft, like his horns on his skull, was segmented on the upper half, the rounded edges flaring out. The farther down the shaft it bulged out like a canine’s knot and the tip was plump, but pointier than humans. It was drooling heavy amounts of thick precum down the shaft.

I reached out to touch, but he swiped away my hand, stepping away to fish in his discarded pants for a condom. I didn’t bother asking how or when he got that because he was back before I could comment. He was kissing me again as he wrapped himself up. “This may hurt a bit, even if I stretched you. Just relax for me baby girl. I’m going to fill you up.” He dragged his cock up and down my folds lubricating himself up, whines escaping through our lips as they tangled up. My heart beat raising at the thought of him filling me up, that length hitting my deepest spots. I grabbed onto his hips spreading my legs a bit farther holding onto that confidence, “Hobi, put it in, fill me up.”

He didn’t need further provocation, he rumbled in his throat situation himself in between me, the head of his cock teasing up and down once on my clit before falling to nudging into me. I scrunched up my face as he made it past the entrance, the thickness of his cock an uncomfortable stretch. The segmented parts of his shaft jerked every time he made it past a band. I contracted and tensed around his length, doing the opposite of his request. He stopped every new segment, until he could slowly push in further just until the knot. He fulfilled his promise of filling me inch by inch until he was “fully” settled inside me. His fangs were full exposed as his gums pulled back in a hiss. He let go of my legs trusting that I would latch on, holding onto the side of the table as he panted at the heavenly sensation of my walls around him. His hands coming up to flick my raw nipples cooing words of comfort.

“Shit!” He exclaimed as I panted, feeling his twitching cock inside me. I pried open my glossy eyes, tears accumulating at the corners of my eyes. “You’re doing so good for me, breathe, okay?” His ego was inflating on how much he was affecting me already.

Sunflower wasn’t his first, he’s slept with few, but this feeling was unlike anything he’s ever experienced. The difference was love? Love? He was sure that’s what was making this different.

I nodded lazily, breathing in through my nose and out my mouth, “Move, please.” He pulled back shortly before pushing back in. I keened at the feeling of desire renewed within as he gained momentum. My legs trembled around him as his rhythm changed up when he was able to find no resistance. His length created a friction along my walls hitting that one spot inside that had my back arching and hands clawing at his back. My hands feel to his hips meeting the baseline of his tail in the small of his back. His grip on the table tightened, the wood splintering as he cried out, his whole form stuttering over me.

I squeezed and raked my nails around the appendage the cool, sleek feeling of his scales a contrast from the heat of his body. He was moaning as my hands kept on their journey. Perspiration was sweeping down his temples as sharp bouts of pleasure shot up his spine to rapidly fall with a new acceleration towards his groin. I truly was something he’s never experienced before, never had he felt so close to falling face forward into a climax this soon. He held himself back as he held his lips tightly together, flames escaping his nostrils in short blimps in order to control himself.

He righted himself on a shaky stance, but he propped my legs onto his shoulders to get a new angle and depth. He began thrusting into me fiercely hitting that spot right on each time fulfilling his primal side. He was acting on his feelings and I was becoming a mess all too quickly again. He felt me tightening impossibly around him. He stopped abruptly again, this time around I wasn’t as forgiving, “Don’t you dare sto—whoa!”

He lowered my legs down, pulling himself out of me with a squelch taking a seat at our dining table. I sat up staring at the daring dragon, who lifted a hand beckoning me over with a curl of his fingers. I slipped off the table, his eyes looking more intense in the darkness, I walked over to him as he pulled me onto his lap. I could never get enough of his kisses, each time he pulled me in I was falling deeper. He pulled away, head cocked back, mouth slightly tilted in a smirk, “Do it, ride me baby girl. Show me how much you want it.”

I clutched one arm onto his shoulder while the other took his heavy cock into my hand to run it over my folds. I teased my clit with the tipped head as I stared directly into his eyes, my lips parted as I sunk down onto his length. I didn’t relish in the look in his eyes, instead showing him. Both hands were stable on his shoulders and I swiveled and rocked my hips to get accustom to the feeling of toping. I waited a moment, then dipped further feeling the bulge at the end slip inside. I moaned out loudly at the new stretch, but I wanted more of this carnal pleasure. All his ridges and the bulge at the base giving me just the right amount of stretch.

His hands were on my hips urging me on with sinful words that poured from his lips naturally. I lifted up finally and dropped down picking up speed, skin slapping together as our hips met. He never was forceful, always gentle with his touches. This didn’t feel like fucking, but love making. Each time I met with his hips I was left gasping and he was meeting me with the same eagerness. My hands left his shoulders to prop behind me at the edge of the table for better leverage.

His lips were parted lips were red and swollen from biting one to many times holding himself back. “You’re so good for me Sunflower. You’re taking me and my knot so well. Ride me, ride me like you mean it.”

My nails scrapped against the wood, nearly curling the wood of the Ikea table. His eyes were trained on the lewd bouncing of my breast as his face rested near my collarbone. “Hobi, too hot.” Spits of fire and hot steam were finding their way through his clenched teeth as he was getting close. “So-sorry, I’m close. I’m getting—ugh—so close!” I kept bouncing on his lap wanting to find my own end in the long strokes I was giving his twitching cock. I was determined to make him feel good.

His eager hips matched mine snapping up changing the distance of our bodies. “I love you. I love you so much.” He pulled me into his embrace as I panted the words against his collarbone back to him in response. His hips snapped into mine at a faster rate than what I set.

“I love you too.” His hands felt up and down my back trying to find a spot, but never settled until the heat was too much. He came hard with a roar, his neck illuminating a blinding white, as his hands squeezed me tightly. He didn’t stop thrusting, he whimpered with each rut as one of his hands fell to rub over my clit in tight circles. I found my end after half a dozen rotations, clenching him for all he was worth, and reciting his name to the angels above.

We stayed like that for a few moments, locked together by his knot stretching like a plug, he leaned back in the chair, his head falling back as he exhaled a burst of flame that sputtered. My trembling hands rested on his shoulders, “Hobi what—?” He smoothed his hand up and down my sides in comfort shushing me, about all he could do while still drowning in the pleasure of sex.

When he pulled his head back up, his messy hair was splayed out in all directions along with sweat trickled down the side of his face, but his smile was blinding. I brushed away the hair sticking to his forehead, nails softly scrapping against his skin in appreciation. He exhaled a long, heavy, low groan placing his own hand over mine. I slowly leaned forward kissing his lips softly as if I were to press any harder they’d break. He purred in delight finding my lips again, whispering, “I love you.”

“I love you Hobi.”

I unlocked the front door, but I could hear the pitter patter coming down the stairs as my all too loud set of keys jiggled in the lock. The door swung open along with the set of keys stuck in the lock. “Mom! Look Uncle Yoongi painted a tiger for me! Rawr!” I held a hand against my chest faking utter fear, my son, the dragon in training, was more than satisfied pointing to his acrylic paint tattoo on his arm.

“Wow my little Godzilla, you’re looking more like your father every day. Now, promise me, you won’t pick up his habit of—.” I picked him up adjusting him on my side bopping his nose as I spoke.

The little dragon’s father clambered down the stairs, a big, stupid grin on his face as he walked over taking the over filled to its capacity grocery bag from my hand and our son. “You shouldn’t be carrying heavy things.”

I scowled at him trying to take at least the grocery bag back, “Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t do things.”

He dipped down kissing my forehead, “I never said you couldn’t. You’re trying to do too much already. You helped the movers today, but it’s their job and you’re not letting them Honey.” 

“I just don’t trust them a 100%.” I pouted as I mumbled out my true feelings.

As I said that from the top of the stairs one of the movers called out, “Coming down.”

I smiled towards the guy as he passed by, scowling at my husband, who immediately turned towards our son. “Hey buddy, go hang out with Uncle Yoongi, see what he’s up to okay?” He set down the squirming toddler down, who roared once more in agreeance with a pathetic flame before running into the shop.

Hoseok stepped closer pecking a kiss on my lips, one hand resting on my hip and the other rubbing my stomach. “Relax, this is supposed to be fun and exciting. We’re moving out of our house we’ve been in for eight years. What’s going on Sunflower?” I stepped forward resting my head on his shoulder, only able to step so close because of my bulging belly.

I wrapped my arms around him mumbling against his collarbone. “I am happy, excited even, but I didn’t realize how much I’m going to miss this place and the stress it brings leaving.”

He laughed kissing the top of my head, “Honey, the shop is still going to be here. You’re even turning our old room into your office. The second floor is turning into another space for my apprentice and Yoongi’s. Great things are coming, breathe easy.”

I nodded against his shoulder, “You’re right—oh? Oh! Give me your hand.” I pulled back taking his hand placing it over my stomach.

His eyes widened, his smile twisting upwards as he felt the jolts. “Hey bud, how’s it going?” Taps like Morse code revered as if little bud was responding back. Hoseok nodded along as if he understood the shenanigans.

“What did bud say Hobi?” I giggled anticipating an interpretation.

Hobi’s eyes meet mine full of mischief, “Bud told me it’s a secret.”

My jaw dropped smacking his chest, “You two have secrets now?” He shrugged wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close again. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. Then another, and another before his tongue was asking for permission. I granted it moaning softly at the never-ending passion from my intimidating dragon. The man was possessive of his treasures.

I pulled back when I felt more kicking on my stomach, “Oh, ooufff.”

This time his eyes were opening in alarm, “You okay?”

I nodded rubbing over my stomach, continuing to nod even though the motions stopped. “Oh, what’s that? Oh really, you don’t say?” I began walking away towards the stairs speaking to Bud as I went up.

Hobi called from the bottom of the stairs, “Wait, what’s buddy saying?”

I turned back to him mid stride, “Sorry, that’s a secret.”

It was his turn for his jaw to drop, but he couldn’t stay like that for long before he was bent over laughing watching as I went up the stairs hips swaying sassily.

The bell from the parlor sounded as Yoongi peaked through slit of the door, “Hoseok, your next client is coming in fifteen.”

Hoseok turned towards his best friend, “Alright, alright, tell Jungkook to set up my station.” Yoongi walked into the shop, the bell ringing again as his little whelp ran into his arms.

He picked up the little tike, hiking him up on his hip as he walked into Sunflower’s Ink, “Dad, Uncle Yoongi was telling me that you used to—.” The door closed behind him with a chime of a bell.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr on 6/23/2018:[Sunflower](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/175165695923/sunflower)


End file.
